The present invention generally relates to medical software and systems and methodologies for interfacing with medical software.
Interacting with medical software conventionally requires that a user utilize an input device such as a mouse, keyboard, or touchscreen. User input via such devices can be useful, but can at times be impractical, slow, or inefficient.
The use of voice as an input for software is known in other contexts. For example, Apple's “Siri” is an intelligent personal assistant which performs tasks or otherwise responds to natural language.
A need exists for improvement in medical software and systems and methodologies for interfacing with medical software. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.